And Baby Makes Three
by ninewood
Summary: The fifth of my clone Doctor stories. Rose and Adam have a baby but things do not go as planned.


Title: And Baby Makes Three

-----------------------------------

"You're what?!" asked Jackie.

"I'm pregnant," said Rose as she smiled and Adam, the clone of the Doctor, held her around her waist.

"But you two aren't married yet!"

"We know that, Mum."

"We were shocked, too," said Adam while he brushed back some dark brown hair and Jackie walked to him. He looked at her when she poked him in the chest and growled.

"How could you do this to me?!" shouted Jackie.

"I didn't do it to you. I did it to Rose."

"I'm too young to be a grandmother!"

"Pffffffffffffffffffffft! You're going to be the most beautiful grandmother in all the known universes!" said Adam, hugging her, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have I told you that I like you more than the original?"

"Not lately."

"I do!" said Jackie as Adam looked at Rose and she smiled at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. Rose had been sicker than she should have been so Adam had taken some samples of her blood and some of the embryonic fluid. They had gotten married in a simple service at a small church and he thought his heart was going to stop when he saw her coming down the aisle.

"What's the matter?" asked Rose, sitting up on the examination table, and he arched the glasses up. They had found out that he was a bit near sighted and needed glasses. He went for a pair of wire frames instead of the black ones and had also got some contact lens.

"I am so sorry," sighed Adam as she looked at him and her heart slammed in her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I should have calculated in my Gallifreyan genes! How could I have been so stupid?!" shouted Adam. He paced the room and she looked at him.

"Adam?" asked Rose. He looked like his heart was breaking as he walked to her and held her.

"Your body is starting to reject the fetus," whispered Adam as she started crying and he rocked her.

"Nonononononononononono," whispered Rose as he let go and she looked at him. He helped her off the examination table when they walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. He opened the door while they walked inside the bedroom and he looked at the ceiling. The TARDIS lowered the lights as they went to the bed and he laid her on the bed. He settled next to her as she snuggled closer and placed her head on his chest. His heart was slamming in her ear while she stroked his chest and he sighed. "Will it hurt?"

"What?"

"Will it hurt when I lose the baby?"

"You are NOT going to lose the baby!" growled Adam, breathing hard in her ear, and she nodded. She closed her eyes while he looked at the ceiling and started shaking. His mind whirled as he tried to figure out how to save the baby when something tickled his mind and he thought it was the TARDIS. Closing his eyes, he saw a tiny light behind his eyes and realized that it was the baby.

i'Don't worry. Daddy won't let anything happen to you,'/i thought Adam. The light came closer and gently rubbed against his mind, making him smile. He stroked the light with his mind as he assured the baby that everything was going to be all right and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

iThump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump.../i

The sound of a heart beating filled the air as red light swirled around him and something stood in front of him. He looked at the round glass ball floating off the floor and the round glass ball was held up by two tubes. Walking closer, he looked inside the round glass ball and there was something floating in what looked like embryonic fluid. Squinting, he saw a baby curled in a ball and two umbilical cords headed upward toward the tubes. Walking to the console, he looked at the screens and touched the panel. He checked the reading then walked to the round glass ball and placed his hand on the surface of the glass. He watched as the baby floated closer and gently rubbed against the glass. He wiggled his fingers as he smiled and nodded. The baby floated back to the center of the round glass ball while he walked to the console and looked at the screen. Suddenly a bright light flashed off the screen as he covered his eyes and screamed.

--------------------------------

Adam woke up with a start as he got up, ran to the computer on the desk, turned it on and wiggled in the seat. The screen came on when he started typing and tried to remember everything he saw. He typed faster as the TARDIS kept up with him, helping him with the designs and calculations, and he saved the information.

"Will it work?" whispered Adam, looking back at Rose.

i'Of course it will,'/i said the TARDIS softly.

Adam looked at the ceiling, smiled, turned the computer off and walked to the bed. He laid back down when Rose moved closer and he held her. He felt his heart thundering inside his chest as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

i'Please, Rassilon, let this work!'/i

--------------------------------------------

"What is this?" asked Pete, looking at the designs Adam had given him, and Adam stood in front of his desk. He had come to Torchwood, hoping that Pete would help him build what he saw in his dream, and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"It's something that will help me save the baby," said Adam.

"There is NO way this will work!"

"Then you're ready to say goodbye to any chance of Rose and I have to EVER having children?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Without THIS, there is NO way Rose could EVER carry a child that comes from me! Her body can't handle the Gallifryan genes!"

"We could figure out some…" said Pete. Suddenly Adam slammed his hands on the desk and glared at him.

"With every SECOND we stand here arguing, her body is coming closer to rejecting the fetus! I KNOW you have the alien technology that I need to build this thing and I will NOT be denied any chance of saving my unborn child!" growled Adam as his eyes grew darker and he was shaking. Tear trickled down his cheeks as Pete stood up and walked to him. Adam stood his full height when Pete held him and Adam started crying. "Help me."

"What do you need?" asked Pete as Adam looked at him and smiled.

----------------------------------------

Resting on the examination table, Rose looked at Adam and he was wearing surgical clothing and rubber gloves. They had talked for days about what he had in mind and she agreed that this was the only way to save the baby. They had also talked about what would happen if the baby didn't survive. The TARDIS has made an incubator for the fetus until the birthing ball was ready and Rose smiled at the name. Adam smiled at her, kissing her hair, and she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Ready?" asked Adam as she nodded and he walked to the other end of the table. Adam winked at her while she softly laughed and he stood near the nurse that Pete had assigned to them. Pete and Jackie were outside as Rose looked over at the window and they nodded at her. Adam injected a sedative into Rose as her lower body relaxed and became numb and she closed her eyes. Her heart slammed in her chest as the lights on the heart monitor went faster and she tried not to cry. Taking the scalpel from the nurse, Adam looked at Rose then sighed and moved the hospital gown she wore up. He took a few deep breathes, slowing his heartbeat, then made the incision and the blood trickled down her skin. A few minutes later, he held the tiny fetus in his hand as it wiggled and he slid it into the container. Moving quickly to the incubator, he placed the container inside and closed the hatch while the nurse finished working on Rose. He pushed the buttons then looked into the tiny window and started praying. "Please work!"

Adam held his breath when the scanner beeped and he looked at the screen. He read the information then stood up, walking to the table. Rose looked at him while he moved closer and tears trickled down his cheeks.

i'No! Please! No!'/i thought Rose and he kissed her, wiping his eyes.

"What?" asked Rose and her heart went faster.

"Hello, Mummy," said Adam as he kissed her again and tears trickled down her face.

---------------------------------------

"I can't see anything!" said Rose while Adam held his hands over her eyes and they walked down the hallway.

"I want it to be a surprise!" said Adam. They came to the door and the TARDIS hummed around them. He had the birthing ball built inside the TARDIS and the baby had been in the birthing ball for three months. The door slid open when Rose heard the soft sound of a heartbeat and frowned.

"What is that noise?" asked Rose while he lowered his hands and she looked around. The room was semi dark as the red light flickered around them and the heartbeat came over the speakers in the walls. She looked at the round glass ball at the center of the room, connected by two tubes, and the console flickered to the right. Walking to the round glass ball, she looked inside and saw the baby floating in the embryonic fluid. She turned as Adam walked closer and he looked at the baby. "Is that the baby?!"

"Yep!" said Adam, popping the "p" and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"What is that sound?"

"That is a recording of your heartbeat. The TARDIS made it. It speeds up or slows down and muffled recording of our voices play every now and then."

"So the baby doesn't know that it's not inside me?" asked Rose as she stroked her stomach and he looked at it. He walked to the table, took something off the table and walked to her. He lifted her shirt, placing a belt around her waist, and adjusted the belt so it would be where the baby would be if it was inside her. He pushed the button when she gasped and looked at him. "What was that?!"

"THAT was the baby. See, this is connected to the birthing ball. When the baby moves, that reacts and you'll feel it and the baby can feel you."

"How far is the range?" asked Rose as she looked at the belt and he lifted her chin.

"Follow me," said Adam. They walked out of the flat as he closed the door and they headed for the stairs. They walked half a block when she stopped and turned. The baby had kicked her as she smiled and he kissed her. They walked back to the flat as he held her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------

Adam woke up to find Rose gone and he moved the blankets back, getting out of bed. Looking around the flat, he saw that the door to the TARDIS was open and walked inside. He headed down the hallway when he heard humming and stood in front of the door. The door hissed open as he slowly walked inside and Rose stood in front of the round glass ball. She had both of her hands on the glass as the baby floated against the glass and she stroked the glass. She had jumped the first time the baby floated to her then smiled when the baby made a connection with her and enjoyed spending time with the baby. She laughed the first time the baby got the hiccoughs then she did and the baby smiled at her. She smiled as she hummed and he quietly walked to the console. Checking the readings, he saw that the baby had been upset about something but had calmed down after she arrived and he blinked. Walking to her, he brushed her hair back and she smiled at him.

"Someone had a bad dream," whispered Rose. He touched the glass and the baby floated toward his hand and thumped against the glass. He wiggled his fingers then felt something and smiled. The baby had connected to his mind as it tickled inside him and he patted the glass.

"Well, let's go back to bed," whispered Adam. They left the room and the baby floated back to the center of the round glass ball and smiled.

--------------------------------

"My grandchild is in a hamster's play ball?!" asked Jackie as she stood near the round glass ball and looked at Adam.

"It's not a hamster's play ball. It's a birthing ball," said Adam as she glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's still a ball! What am I going to tell my friends when they ask where Rose got a baby from?! 'Oh, her half-human husband took the baby out of her and placed it in a hamster's play ball!' They'll think I'm a nutter!"

Adam growled when the console beeped and he ran to it. He looked at the screens while Jackie looked at him and he licked his lips.

"What's wrong?!" asked Jackie as she got scared and he walked to the round glass ball. He placed his hand against the glass while the baby floated to his hand and thumped against the glass.

"Say you're sorry."

"What do you mean say I'm sorry?"

"Tell me you're sorry!"

"But…"

"Just do it!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" said Jackie. Walking back to the console, he looked at the screens, walked to the round glass ball, took her hand and placed it against the glass. The baby floated to her hand when she jumped and looked at him.

"Say it again but mean it this time!" said Adam. Jackie looked at the baby and felt something tingle in her mind. She felt sadness and anger as she blinked and tears trickled down her cheeks. She realized that the baby was upset and patted the glass.

"I am so sorry," whispered Jackie as the baby floated back to the center of the round glass ball and Adam walked to the console. He checked the screens then walked back to the round glass ball and she looked at him. "The baby heard us?"

"Of course the baby heard us," said Adam, looking at the baby, and Jackie slid her hand in his. He looked at her then squeezed her fingers and smiled at her.

"Looks a bit like Rose," said Jackie. Adam softly laughed as he placed his arm around her and they left the room.

------------------------------------------

Rose woke up in the middle of the night as the pain roared through her and she gasped. She felt like she wanted to push as she groaned and shook Adam. He snorted awake as he turned the light on and she looked him.

"Wha'?" asked Adam as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

"Something's wrong!" gasped Rose. She got up and nearly tripped as she ran out of the room. He got up as she headed for the TARDIS and flew the doors open. She ran inside as he followed and she headed down the hallway then inside the room. She ran to the round glass ball as the heartbeat grew faster and the lights were flashing. Adam ran to the console then checked the screens and Rose screamed. She held onto her stomach as she slid to the floor and he started pushing buttons. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Truth?" asked Adam, with a smile, and she growled at him.

"ADAM DAVID STORM, WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY?!" shouted Rose, looking inside the round glass ball, and something rose from the floor. It looked like a small table and she noticed that the embryonic fluid was getting lower. "NO!"

"It's all right, Rose. You're, well, you're in labor," said Adam as she looked at him and placed her head against the glass.

"I'm what?!"

"Your water just broke and you're about to give birth. Well, not really, but you get it," said Adam as he checked the screens and she panted.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, this hurtsssssssssssssssssss!" moaned Rose as she panted and held onto her stomach. Adam looked at the round glass ball as the little table moved under the baby and the embryonic fluid went down the drains in the floor. He went to where the surgical clothing and rubber gloves were as he dressed, washed his hands, placed the rubber gloves on, walked to the round glass ball and had brought a tray with him. The round glass ball popped then slowly opened and the bottom part slid into the groove in the floor. Walking to the small table with the cart, Adam lifted the baby's head up and cleared out its nose and mouth. Rose had gotten up when she heard the baby cry and smiled. He cocked his head to where the surgical clothing and rubber gloves were and she went to get dressed. She walked closer as he cleaned the baby off then smiled at her.

"Want to cut the cord?" asked Adam, handing her the scissors, and she took them. He showed her where as she cut the cord and he finished cleaning the baby off. "We have a girl!"

Rose's heart slammed in her chest when he picked the baby up and walked to the counter. The lights had grown brighter as he placed the baby on the scale and pushed the buttons.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You are a chubby one, aren't you?! Eight point five! Must have been all those chips Mummy was eating!" teased Adam and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Knock it off!" said Rose as he laughed then finished examining the baby. He wrapped the baby in a soft pink blanket, with silk roses on it, placed a small pink cap on the baby's head and walked to Rose. She held the baby while tears rolled down her face and stroked the baby's face. "She is so beautiful!"

"Just like her mother!" said Adam, kissing her, and she rocked the baby. Peeking under the cap, she saw the ginger hair and he sighed. "I know. Everyone gets ginger hair but me."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Poor baby!" said Rose. Adam sniffed as he looked down at the baby and did a sad puppy face.

"Mummy is picking on me!"

"She's all right, eh?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine."

"So, what should we call her?"

"If it's ok with you, I would like her middle name to be Donna."

"Sure! That would be a great idea! But what's her first name?"

Adam thought about it until something clicked into his mind and he blinked. He usually ignores memories he would get from the Doctor but this felt like a good idea and he stroked the baby's head.

"River," whispered Adam as Rose looked at him and blinked.

"You want to name her "River"?"

"Yep!" said Adam, popping the "p".

"But that's not a name."

"Says the woman who is named after a flower!" teased Adam and she leered at him.

"Daddy is picking on me!" said Rose and Adam laughed, kissing her.

"Come on. Pleeeeeeeeeeease?!" asked Adam, giving her sad puppy eyes, and she smiled.

"All right, her name is "River"! I love you."

"I love you, too," said Adam and the TARDIS hummed softly around them.

----------------------------------------------

Five years later.

Standing near the console, Adam watched the lights pulsated behind the glass and smiled. He touched the main lever when something hit his legs and he looked down. River looked up at him while she hugged his legs and he laughed.

"Hello," said Adam.

"Mummy said to come and get you. Dinner's ready," said River, letting go, and rocked back and forth on her heels. She had her ginger hair in two pigtails and was wearing a pink tee shirt, with a white kitten on the front, jeans and white converse sneakers.

"What are we having?"

"Shell pasta, meatballs and glazed carrots!"

"Go tell Mummy that I'm coming," said Adam as she ran down the hallway and he sighed. Looking at the lights, he felt something move through his mind and growled. "Look! Don't you start! I don't like carrots! I know that they're good for your eyes! Ok! Ok! I'm going!"

The TARDIS purred in his mind while he walked down the hallway, came to the doorway to the kitchen and looked inside. Rose was by the stove as River sat at the table and was playing with her two year old brother, Jamie. Like his sister, James "Jamie" Robert Storm was born in the birthing ball. Adam wasn't sure why he named him "James Robert" until he remembered one of the Doctor's favorite companions and Rose agreed that he looked like a Jamie. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like Adam and had three tiny freckles on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello!" said Adam, walking to the table, and kissed the top of Jamie's head.

"Daddy!" said Jamie as Adam ruffled Jamie's hair and Rose smiled at him.

"Just in time!" said Rose, placing the food on the table, and Adam sat down. They started eating as Rose looked at Adam and he was picking at the carrots. "Stop playing with them and eat."

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, Rose, I…" said Adam as Jamie and River looked at him and he felt the TARDIS growling in his mind. He sighed, placing some carrots in his mouth, and they watched him. He chewed then swallowed as they smile and he placed his chin in his left hand. "So, where do you three want to go next?"

"Can we go to the zoo on Delma Three?!" asked River as she smiled and Rose looked at Adam.

"Only if Daddy eats all his carrots!" said Rose as he arched his left eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad-dyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" said River. Adam sighed then started eating the carrots and Rose softly laughed. After they finished dinner, Adam stood in front of the console and pushed the buttons. He took hold of the main lever when he looked at the lights and sighed.

i'See, that wasn't so bad!'/i

"Says you!" said Adam as he shivered and the TARDIS laughed. Rolling his eyes, he felt something hug his legs and looked down. Jamie was holding onto his legs and Adam lifted Jamie up, holding him in his arms. "You want to make the TARDIS disappear?"

"Yep!" said Jamie, loudly popping the "p". Adam placed Jamie's hand on the main switch and they pulled the main switch. The engines purred around them as the TARDIS moved and they smiled at each other.

-----------------------------------

The End


End file.
